RWBY
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by, a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold.
1. Red Like Roses

**Me: Yes, you are reading the title correctly; this is a RWBY fanfiction. I know only two trailers have been out and I will be writing these trailers to my best ability and will be actually starting most likely after 'Black' and 'Yellow' will be revealed, or, I will be doing some of Ruby's (Red) and Weiss' (White) story lines until the four meet up. Enjoy.**

_**Red Like Roses**_

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_

Rose petals scattered off of a bright blood red cape and flown into the clouded sky where it covered the moon, making the bright rays shine through the blood roses onto the white snow ground, giving it a light red. A young girl stood near the edge of a white cliff, her face and body covered by the cape and hood that the young and lively rose petals were detached off of. Her head was titled down; eyes meeting a rose carved grave stone, a familiar surname etched into the stone. The falling flakes nipped at her teared face, freezing some drops of moisture onto her cheeks. Face saddened, legs squirming, she quickly turned away from the small square stone, her feet moving at its own will, taking her wherever she may be headed.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by, a royal test_

Thousands of dead, black trees surrounded her as she traversed through the dead wilderness, staring lifelessly at the gentle blanket of snow that present itself before her, only to have feet crunch through it somewhat violently, scarring its once great beauty. As she look up a black flash passes by her, red drops of moisture dripping silently onto the ground, not ruining the sound of quiet she loved so much. She stopped her movement for a moment, and glanced forward, noticing the endless dead trees etching endlessly into the distance, the red moisture leading a trail that beckoned her to follow.

_Black the beast descends from shadows_

The trail ends, and she stops. Growling is heard in-front, and behind the young female, yet she is not disturbed by the familiar evil groans of anger. Tilting her head up, tens up to hundreds of black pure righteous black wolves have been seen before her, their silver white claws extended, venomous blood dripping from their mouths and teeth onto the ground, ruining the shining white blanket of flakes before her. They charge.

_Yellow beauty blinds gold_

Three reckless wolves charge towards her, their red eyes thirsting for the blood they so yet crave. They jump and extend their claws, as hoping to grab her throat and feast on her flesh and bones. But as the first claw reaches her she disappears into a torrent of roses and they flutter around the reckless young ones as the fall on their backs a groan of annoyance leaving the mouth of one. Hearing wind smash into a cape they look up and see her; black red hair with black soulless eyes, crystalline tears lining her cheeks. Her left arm reaches down her back and grips what looks like a metal plate. She spins it clockwise of her and spins using the force and weight of it. As her body becomes vertical her left arm shoots out the object and it becomes a bolt-action rifle... She fires.

_BANG!_

A single shell launches at a high velocity downward towards one of the young wolves that attempted to take her life. In a flash a quarter of the wolves head disintegrates into nothing and rose petals fly from the dead corpse as fast as the bullet left the gun. Its body slams into the ground and lays there lifeless. She falls to the ground as the other two rush towards her in vengeance of their fallen comrade. As she lands one attempts to slash at her legs but her composure regains very rapidly and jumps into the air, aiming the rifle at the wolf's skull and fires again. Its head disappears into nothing as she uses the recoil of her gun to launch herself forward, releasing the spent shell.

Moving forward she aims another shot at the last reckless wolf and fires with deadly accuracy. Half of the wolf's body gets shredded into petals, blood red in color. As it lands on the ground, waiting for hell to grab his body the young girl lands next to him and releases another shell and fires at another wolf who attempted to sneak behind her. Part of its body also becomes nothing but rose petals and again uses the recoil to backflip a good distance away from the shocked hell spawn wolves.

As she lands she launches her weapon forward and it starts transforming again. After spinning the weapon backward it become the scythe she has had all her life:

_Crescent Rose_

Its front blade has a sharp edge so with just the lightest scratch from this blade the person's body part would be bleeding profusely and the opposite end on the other side of the long handle held a variation of a claw, able to grab and rip at someone's skin. One wolf wanted to test this young woman's courage and charged, thinking she would be too hesitant to use it. Doing a spin she brings Crescent Rose into the air and slams the long grip onto the wolf, stopping its attack. It whines in pain but forgets it in a moment's notice and glares at the lifeless girl, daring her to end his life.

She grins at his request but her face becomes serious again and releases the shell, and pulls the trigger. The wolf's body gets cut in two as time miraculously slows. The top half of the wolf's flies through the air, rose petals showering the ground below it, the girls face; lifeless, cold, and daring to kill anything that shows hostility towards her. She is crouched to the ground the scythe blade behind her, her eyes giving a glare that swept through the wolves' souls. They are not frightened and run towards her. She stands up and spins her scythe and released the shell. The blade implants itself into the ground to her right. Her right hand holds the trigger and her left holds the bolt. Around fifteen to twenty wolves run towards her, all signing the death penalty instantly.

She fires with deadly accuracy and releases the shell in record time as all shots hit, each deadly shot releasing rose petals into the air as they all flutter down, staining the battleground that the wolves so generously gave her. One makes it towards her and attempts to claw the scythe from the ground, but she jumps and fires again, flying backwards. She stops a few feet away and slams the scythe into the ground, landing on top of it. As more wolves exit the forest into the bloody battleground she sighs and dodges a clawed clothesline and spins. The wolf flies behind her and she implants her feet in the small opening where the claw is on her scythe. She faire again and as a bullet shoots through a wolf's skull she spins backwards because of the recoil again and kicks the wolf behind her who attempted to leave claw marks on her throat.

As she lands she swings her scythe forwards cutting one of the wolf's legs and swings behind her, cutting the wolf she kicked earlier in half. She spins Crescent Rose multiple times, slicing through the wolf mercilessly. After it falls over dead she does a 180 and with one hand swings the bladed part of the scythe forward, catching another wolf at the inside edge of the scythe, where it is not bladed. She fires and its head gets sent flying as its body just limps lifelessly forward before giving up and falling.

Another stupid reckless wolf comes near her and she catches its back with the bladed side of the scythe. As another comes towards her she releases the spent shell from before and fires, the bullet instantly killing one wolf while the scythe slashes through the other, cutting the beautiful rose petals into to nothing but lines of red. The top half of the wolf's body flies backwards and hits another wolf, knocking it down momentarily. It gets back up and two come rushing towards her. She backflips over both and lands safely. The nearest one sprints towards her but with a few strokes of her blade is goes down, its limbs scattered around it. The last one runs towards her but seeing an opening she somersaults under it as her scythe's bladed end slams onto it. Using Crescent Rose as momentum she is able to stand on top of the wolf's head, the blade hovering dangerously below the wolf's neck. She fires and its head flies towards some other dismembered limbs and she gets sent skyrocketed to the air where she releases the spent shell.

Three more wolves run after her and jump into the shining sky, hoping to end her wretched life for slaughtering thousands of their kind. Unsurprisingly they fail and she easily takes care of them. Yet one finally takes her by surprise and attempts to claw at her. She notices fortunately for her and holds Crescent Rose in-front of her, blocking the attack but also sending her to the ground. Using the scythe she stops being flown backwards and looks up, seeing the hundreds of wolves just a few hundred feet away. She takes a quick breather and nods silently. Lightly hitting the top of the scythe where the bolt was the empty clip drops and she replaces it with a new one hidden in her satchel. Holding the scythe behind her she releases the spent shell as a new one slides in. She fires and launches herself forward, letting the momentum take over her body as she fires and slices at the last of the wolves, showing them no mercy. Limbs and shells are juggled in the air as the girl tries desperately to end the conflict, new tears streaking down her face as an old memory is rejuvenated in her mind. Finally the last wolf is defeated and his soul is sent to the depths of hell.

She falls to her knees as shells are falling from the sky into the show below, her scythe resting on the ground next to her and the petals melting into pools of blood.

"Mother... Father..." She whispers into the sky sadly, falling onto the ground, her crystalline tears leaking onto the red blanket next the her as the flakes stop falling, and the darkness rising.

_R: Ruby, W, B, Y._

**Me: To those who've seen RWBY "Red Trailer", didn't see that coming did you XD!? Anyway hoped you like it and I'll be working on White next! See ya then!**


	2. Blood Red

**Me: Welcome back to RWBY! This chapter we'll take a look at Ruby traversing AFTER the fight she encountered last chapter.**

_**Blood Red**_

After a few minutes of lying in the snow Ruby slowly got up till she was on her knees. Resting a hand on her cheek Ruby felt the frozen tears swept across her face. She gasped slightly, feeling the sting on her face when scratching her fingers across her cheeks. Deciding that she should get a move on before hypothermia attacks her organ systems she quickly stands up grabbing Crescent Rose as well, transforming it back into the thick metal plate and attached it to her belt.

She sighed miserably, "Why did my life have to turn out like this?" Her voice was cold and void of life almost as if she wasn't willing to live. Pulling her hood over her head to cover her face Ruby trudged along, past the bloodied battleground that was once filled with rose petals, but that soon changed after her emotions were set free and the petals were turned into the pools of thick blood. She quickly squirmed her way out of the clearing and back into the dead forest that once surrounded her.

"I have to leave and fast, too many dead, too many memories." Ruby quietly mumbled, picking up speed until she was in full sprint, trying to rip herself from past memories and escape the frozen tundra, still alive hopefully. After a few minutes of running she stopped, trying to regain her breath. Leaning on a tree Ruby noticed her breath was starting to wheeze and rattle, along with her vision getting blurry. She started leaning away from the tree and held her hands in-front of her face, curious to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't and suddenly Ruby felt as if gravity had doubled against her. She fell to the ground and couldn't get up no matter how hard she tried. Ruby felt as if her heart was slowing steadily. However she reacted the exact opposite of what a normal human would do;

"Mom... Dad, I can't wait to see you..." She closed her eyes slowly a small smile forming on her face, feeling the life being subconsciously drift away into the air that suddenly as if rush away from her, cutting off all oxygen supply to her. All was quiet; not even her breathing was heard, just the soft wind drifting slowly through the air, whispering soft words in memory of the girl.

...

**One month later...**

A loud gasp was heard that bounced across an empty room as a teenage girl was awoken from a dark nightmare that was just had last night. She jumped up so she was sitting in an upright position. Her hands gripped the skin that was hovering over her heart. Her body was shivering wildly and her breathing was very erratic and her face was matted with sweat. When regaining her bearings she realized where she was and suddenly felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"I just wanted to see them again... Why?" Ruby asked sadly, holding her face in her hands. Ruby never planned suicide and never tried it. It was just that her parents were her only friends so if something happens and she feels like she's going to die she feels happy that she may be able to meet her parents again, whether she went to heaven or hell.

"Are you ok Miss?" A woman asked sincerely. Ruby broke out or her sobs and turned to stare at the woman that suddenly appeared next to her. Wiping the new streaking tears out of her eyes she was able to get a good look at her. She was a simple maid and wore the maid outfit as well. She had brown hair down a little past her shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I may have interrupted an emotional moment you may have been thinking, but I heard you awoke and came to check on you." The maid apologized. Ruby just gave a small smile at her worries for her and ran a hand through her black red hair.

"Don't mind that. Where am I and how did you find me? Last I checked I was in the middle of nowhere." Ruby questioned, a little shocked that someone had found her.

The maid chuckled at her curiosity and gave a genuine smile, "My mistress was out on a walk through the forest since she liked to get away from what she has to live through. It turns out you were in the same forest as her so when she found you she hauled you back here on her back, greatly worried might I add." Ruby blushed a little; no one had cared for her that much other than her parents.

"Wow, I'm a little shocked." Ruby mumbled aloud, forgetting that the maid was still in the room.

"How so?" Ruby jumped a little, remembering the maid. As Ruby was about to answer another voice seeped its way into the room;

"Give her a rest Josephine. I would be as tired as much as she is, especially if I went through what she went through." The two turned towards the voice and saw a beautiful young girl around the age Ruby was. She had long white hair down to her beck that was tied in a side ponytail down her right side. She had a white dress down to her knees with a white coat that was bright red on the inside. Her piercing blue eyes were fixed on the young girl sitting on the bed.

Josephine bowed, "My apologies Miss Schnee. I'll leave you two alone for now." The maid scurried out and closed the door gently behind her. Ruby and the white haired girl continued to stare at each other before the white haired girl broke the silence.

"Nice to see you awoke from your coma." The white haired girl spoke with a business like tone. Ruby snapped out of her trance and started stuttering.

The white haired girl shushed her, "There's no need to speak, you need to rest. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you." Lady Schnee informed and left the room, leaving Ruby in her thoughts.

**Five Hours Later...**

Ruby was sitting on the bed, looking out the window she had opened the blinds to. Ruby just looked out the window, looking into the clear sky, hearing the laughter of children outside.

Ruby sighed, "I'm so bored." She mumbled, resting her head against her knees.

"If that's the case than we'll have to do something about that now won't we?" Ruby turned to the voice and saw Lady Schnee in a different outfit. She wore a white tank top with white shorts. Wow she really seems to like white, but Ruby was one to talk, liking red so much.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She was confused at how Lady Schnee could make this situation better.

The white haired female gave a chuckle, "Well how about me giving your weapon back for starters." Schnee tossed the gun-scythe towards Ruby and she caught it, eyes widened.

"How did you get this?" Ruby stuttered, clutching Crescent Rose to her chest.

Schnee shook her head, "I took it off of you since it added quite a bit of weight, making it harder to carry you here. I also cleaned it for you, seeing the blood across the bladed edge of it." Schnee informed, amusement in her eyes at Ruby reaction. Ruby calmed her emotions and asked Schnee something.

"Why did you save me anyway?" Ruby murmured quietly, eyes glued to the bed. The white haired female heard the question and leaned away from the door frame and stood tall. Her eyes were stern.

"Look at me." Schnee ordered, giving Ruby a shiver down her spine. The black eyed girl glanced up slowly and saw the dark look in Lady Schnee's eyes.

"I know we don't know each other but you'd better listen to me: I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth ever again. Do you understand me?" Lady Schnee sneered. Ruby was terrified; she had never really had any communication with the same gender or even the opposite gender, so what Schnee said was really hurtful. Ruby felt tears brimming in her eyes and she backed away from the white haired teenage girl into the corner of the bed next to the wall, holding her knees to her chest. Lady Schnee watched Ruby sob and felt a pang in her heart, hearing the sadness etch slowly out of the black eyed girl. Schnee crawled onto the bed and sat in-front of Ruby patiently, waiting for her to calm down.

A minute later Schnee finally broke the silence and sighed, "I'm sorry if I sounded really angry; it's just that I don't want to hear anyone speak like that. It breaks my heart when someone speaks as if they have no will to live." Schnee spoke softly, trying to sooth Ruby to stop crying. It worked and Ruby glanced upward up to where her eyes could see Schnee. Lady Schnee saw the pain in her eyes and was greatly hurt, knowing that type of pain.

"It's ok. It's just that I never really had a good life, let's just leave it at that." Ruby informed, her voice very quiet. Schnee nodded, knowing what kind of pain she went through.

"Well ok. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, what is it?" Schnee curiously asked.

Ruby gave a small chuckle, "Call me Ruby."

Schnee gave a small smile, "Weiss Schnee, but please, call me Weiss." Weiss said. Ruby smiled and nodded, glad she could make a friend. Weiss got off the bed and stood up, holding out a hand to Ruby.

"Come on, I have something to show you." The white loving girl said. Ruby complied and took her hand, crawling off the bed. They went outside of Weiss's house and Ruby finally got a good look of her house and was shocked to the core. Her house was the combination of a mansion and a castle!

"Oh...my...god!" Ruby squeaked, seeing the monster of a house.

Weiss just grabbed her shoulder, "Come on, I still wanna show you something." Ruby just nodded mutely and followed Weiss. They soon reached Weiss's courtyard and Ruby was again amazed. Light cobblestone, angelic statues on the right, a small garden on the left, with no grass blades growing in-between the cobblestone, and to top it off a crystalline water fountain in the center with a swan statue, little birds playing in the water.

"This looks beautiful." Ruby said in awe. Weiss just chuckled and walked away from Ruby until she was a good twelve feet away.

Weiss then got her attention, "Ruby, look at me!" Ruby snapped out of her trance and turned to glance at Weiss, only to be shocked to see that she held a rapier.

"What's with the rapier Weiss?" Ruby curiously asked. Weiss twirled the weapon in her hand and turned the dial.

"**We're going to spar Ruby, that's why."**


	3. Flashbacks of Anger, Memories of Sadness

**Me: Back for chapter three of RWBY. Apologies for the long wait.**

**Also, a note it the anonymous reviewer, "Your Slutty Mum": I don't know or care in-fact who you are, no one wants to hear your complaining, also you just talking like that makes me not want to update. So because of you I'm not updating again for **_**quite **_**a while.**

_**Flashbacks of Anger, Memories of Sadness**_

A monstrous roar of cheers echoed throughout the opened top dome. Ruby cupped her hands over her ears tightly so she wouldn't go temporarily deaf. She glanced at the twelve inch long bandage along her right arm.

Ruby's face held worry as she remembered when she and Weiss had their spar.

_- FLASHBACK AWAY! -_

_The door slammed-_

**Whoa whoa whoa stop that flashback!**

Why?

**Because you got the wrong damn flashback!**

Really?

**Yes!**

*checks the screen and blushes* Crap my bad!

***facepalms* I hired the worst flashback player I swear. Enjoy the chapter while I teach this guy about the great technology known as looking with his eyes.**

_Hopefully the correct FLASHBACK!_

_Ruby's jaw was still fallen, confused at Weiss' proposition, "You," she pointed at Weiss, "Want me," at herself, "to spar against you." She finished._

_Weiss nodded, twirling her rapier exceptionally between her fingers, "Yep. When looking over your scythe I noticed the elegant design and texture that was in it. Not to mention the feeling of how deathly smooth it was when releasing the locking mechanism. The sharpness of the blade as well, did you know anyone by the name Mira __Aisuru?" She asked, eyebrow raised._

_Ruby's face dropped, "Yes, my mother." She murmured loud enough for Weiss to hear._

"_You sound as if that's bad, is everything ok?" Weiss mentally smacked herself, just remembering that Ruby wouldn't want to bring up anything personal, "If you don't want to talk about it I understand."_

_Ruby just gave a small smile, "It alright. My mother died a few years back. Yet even to this day, I still don't know what caused her death. Also, to your question, my mother designed how the weapon would work, however," Ruby smirked, "I made Crescent Rose." Weiss was impressed, but that didn't distract her._

"_Very well. Now then, let's see how the creator uses her weapon against a master. En garde!" Weiss proclaimed charging forward. She jumped over the fountain and brought her sword tip downwards as to stab. Ruby broke out of her stupor and jumped backwards, rolling backwards and activating Crescent Rose._

"_Ok. Let's start." Ruby grinned, twirling her scythe. She charged At Weiss with an attempt to disarm but when reaching the white haired female she was swept when Weiss kicked her feet from under her and elbowed Ruby in her sternum. Ruby was sent into a bush nearby and her scythe was lost in the fountain. Weiss stood there, waiting for Ruby to emerge. A minute later Ruby came out, but cuts were aligned along all of her body, with her clothes ripped._

_Ruby, with a limp, groaned, "Ouch." She said._

_Weiss just grunted, "You have no elegance with your attacks and your stance could use work." Ruby winced at Weiss' painful words and the sting her wounds gave her but she still stood. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ruby moved to grab her weapon. As Ruby gripped her now soaked scythe she remembered what her father told her before she was sent away to her uncle._

"_If no victory can be seen within grasp, one must fight with all his strength, __**not to prevail**__, but to assure the pain still to be induced upon victorious enemy." Ruby's father looked down at the young girl, smiling at her curious face._

"_That quote was by the Sun Tzu, the person who wrote: "The Art of War" young one. I know your mother wouldn't want me to tell you this at a young age but I want you to know this for the future." He hugged his daughter._

"_I just wish she was here to see you…"_

_Ruby smiled sadly at the memory, hesitating to pull the weapon. She shook her head, remembering what her father told her and grabbed the scythe, turning to face Weiss._

"_Let's go." Ruby whispered before charging again, this time with one arm gripping the scythe. As Weiss tensed in anticipation for the strike Ruby put her free arm against the ground and flipped, kicking Weiss in her chest. As Weiss flew back Ruby back flipped and used the sniper function on Crescent Rose. She took aim and locked onto Weiss' rapier as she was flying. The bullet was fired from the barrel and suddenly a loud clang was heard, signifying that it hit. As Ruby pulled the charge and loaded another bullet she looked at where Weiss was. Ruby quickly grinned when she noticed the rapier stuck in the ground and Weiss away._

"_Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking upon the fallen body of the woman. Hearing nothing the red loving teen got worried for her acquaintance and ran over to her not moving body. She put Crescent Rose away as she got near and kneeled next to Weiss._

"_Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly. Before she knew it Weiss stood up and tackled her away. As both rolled Weiss rolled away and grabbed her rapier, quickly turning and the tip of the sword was suddenly at Ruby's face, barley an inch from her nose._

"_You never let your guard down in the field of battle or next time," Weiss sneered before pulling her rapier away and sheathing it, "You'll end up dead." Weiss finished before turning around. As Ruby stood up she had a saddened look, before turning around. Suddenly Weiss snapped around and launched her rapier, barely snitching the Ruby's hair. Ruby was appalled Weiss would do something like that before she noticed what it hit. A black figure appeared from shadows before it fell and disappeared. Ruby barley got a look at it but gasped when she noticed it, it was a Beowolf!_

_Ruby's teeth gnarled together before she clenched her fists in anger; why now?_

_Her eyes snapped to Weiss for a moment before she noticed that there were three beowolves that were nearing Weiss, and she was defenseless. Ruby had to think, and fast! Ruby snapped open Crescent Rose and took aim at the center wolf. She fired and it pierced through the left eye of the middle wolf. It's scream pierced the air as the two other wolves near Weiss flinched and stopped for a moment, giving Ruby ample time to react._

"_Weiss!" Ruby yelled to get her attention. Weiss didn't move however and Ruby groaned, knowing she would need to do something. Ruby quickly charged towards Weiss and shoved her out of the way before one of the wolves swiped randomly. Ruby, seeing the claws heading towards her face crossed her arms as the claw swiped her right arm. Ruby cried out as she was struck and stumbled backwards, clutching her injured, now not usable arm._

"_Crap." Ruby mumbled, glancing down at her arm. She cringed at the damage: her elbow down was covered in blood and it cut at her bone. Ruby was surprised she wasn't screaming since her bone was partially cut but that didn't matter; she now had to figure out how to one hand a decently heavy scythe._

_She didn't have to however as she saw a Beowolf's eyes widen before Ruby saw a rapier inject itself through the sternum of the black creature. It shattered into white rose petals and Weiss appeared. She nodded to the black and red haired girl before she swiftly sliced her rapier to her left, severing the head of it. The white rose petals shot out of the now gone wolf as Weiss glanced down at the thorn less rose._

_She gently grabbed Ruby's arm and held it to her face, the rose all the while flinching and cringing in pain._

"_Get back into the house and have Josephine patch you up." She glanced behind Ruby at about, 15 wolves ready to strike on the young but deadly tulip._

_Ruby's face etched worry, "W-what about you?" She asked afraid for the white rose._

_Weiss however smiled, "You just saved me from being either injured or killed. Now, let me help you." Weiss said softly. Ruby nodded numbly, Weiss' voice to soft and comforting to argue with. She started to walk by, clutching her arm as to prevent it from bleeding even more than it was. Weiss quickly turned around and saw the wolf rush after Ruby. Weiss' rapier shone a bright blue before rushing towards the oncoming Beowolf, ready to strike._

_- FLASHBACK END! -_

Ruby turned down towards the stage and saw Weiss enter, the florescent transient curtains being spread apart to make way for her. Ruby smiled down at the girl, knowing that it was her who saved the rose. Weiss down upward glanced up at the stands and caught the smile of Ruby Rose. Weiss frowned, remembering what Josephine had told her on top of what she'd remembered.

_- FLASHBACK AWAY! AGAIN! -_

_Ruby stumbled through the front door and slammed onto the floor, landing on her injured arm. Ruby screamed loudly, trying to squirm her arm from under her full body weight. As she finally got her arm out from under her the thorn less rose heard footsteps screeching towards her. She glanced up and through blurred vision she saw Josephine run towards her with a look of panic._

_The brunette kneeled next to Ruby and noticed the look of terror and pain._

"_Oh my god…" Josephine said numbly when she saw the wound on Ruby arm, and the amount of blood following soon. She shook her head and picked Ruby up gently, noticing how pale the girl was, well, more than she already was. She started dragging Ruby over to a med room while calling for some assistance. Some other maids scrambled around and the ones who took medical school followed the two to the med room and went forward to grab some vital items and set them across a table top. Ruby was soon dragged into the room and set on the bed provided, clutching her dead arm._

_As well…trying to fix up Ruby's arm they saw that an actual doctor would be needed for this so Josephine called for a ride to the hospital nearby, to which the others agreed. Two maids diverse in medical decided to take Ruby, which Josephine agreed. The brunette helped the two, Jane and Jessica, bring Ruby into the back seat of the car. Josephine glanced at the bandaged arm of Ruby; it was a mess of red gauze that was put together too fast, but it did stop the blood from coming out. _

_Josephine smiled sadly and whispered something, "Get better, for both of us." She said before closing the door, turning to go back inside. After she turned around to close the door:_

"_How is she?" Josephine jumped at the sudden voice, falling on her butt. She quickly stood up and turned around, sighing when she saw it was only Weiss. However that relief was soon turned to shock when she saw the state Weiss was currently in. Over her left eye was an opening wound with blood falling over her left eye and below. Her clothes were ripped up, her stomach exposed with some claw marking and her legs had scratches and scars all over. However, Lady Schnee stood tall and strong, and by the looks of it she wasn't even flinching at the upcoming pain from the wind slicing into her body from the openings._

_The only wound Josephine seemed worried about was the one above Schnee's eye._

_She lightly traced her fingers on the outside of the wound, mumbling, "Your scar's opened up again." She said, grabbing Weiss' wrist and dragging her to the med room._

_Weiss however snatched her arm away, stepping back, "No. Take me to Ruby. It's my fault she's in a position like this and no doubt she's more injured than I am."_

_Josephine bit he lip, "But… The wound…" She tried to explain._

_Weiss shook her head, crossing her arms, "I know the consequences, but I'd rather see her first. Take me to the hospital." Weiss' voice was cunning and demanding, and Josephine knew she couldn't win. _

"_How was the fight?" Josephine said asked as she led Weiss to the company car. Weiss had _refused_ to do anything other than go see what was happening with Ruby, even change. Josephine had flushed a little when she saw barely anything cover her chest, with her stomach exposed and a little of the top shaved off during the fight. About seven inches of vertical cloth was all that was covering her exposed skin. It was a little weird to see her master like that, but she knew that when Weiss Schnee put her mind to something, she wouldn't falter until it was completed._

_Weiss grinned as she entered the car, "Very fun. I haven't been able to fight with Myrtenaster since…" She stopped and traced her fingers along the wound that was slowly but surely closing itself. Weiss felt little particles of dust slide up and down gently as if it was weaving something shut. Josephine noticed that her mistress stopped talking and, after getting in the driver's seat, glanced over at Weiss and saw little pieces of white dust shimmer off of her and land on her lap._

_Josephine pushed on Weiss' shoulder, snapping her out of her trance, "Are you ok?" The maid asked timidly. Weiss shook her head and glanced over at Josephine, nodding._

"_Yes, I am alright." When she noticed the somewhat glazed look of her personal servant, Weiss hid a smirk, "Are _you_ ok Joe?" Weiss teased. Joseph snapped out of her stare, and you could all guess what she was staring at, stuttering. Josephine was actually gay or lesbian, however you want to call it, and had a crush on her mistress, but she could never say it. Weiss knew about the crush, and, while she was flattered, didn't like her back. She never told Josephine that she knew however, and just decided to just tease her about it. It was comedy with how Josephine handled Weiss' teasing._

"_Uh… I-I…" Josephine just stopped talking and, with a heavy blush, faced the road and turned on the car. Weiss laughed internally at Josephine's attitude, and she knew that she should just tell Joe that she didn't like her back but, Weiss never got a chance to tell her. Weiss would've told her during the trip but Josephine drove so fast that they never had enough time to chat. Josephine rushed out of the car and ran inside, Weiss following at a slower place. Upon entering the hospital Weiss felt eyes upon a…certain body part, but those were soon dispersed at the sight of the rapier and the feel of the cold glare. Weiss walked towards Josephine and tapped her shoulder, startling her._

_Josephine turned towards Weiss after finishing her conversation, "Yes?" Joe asked._

"_Did you find her room?" Weiss asked._

_Joe nodded, "Yes. Floor 4, room H-17." Weiss nodded and followed the maid to the elevator. Upon entering Josephine quickly inputted the button and the door clothes, leaving the two severed from the world for a short period of time._

_Weiss noticed something eating at Josephine, considering the worried look and the constant shaking._

"_Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Weiss asked, already knowing the reason. Josephine squeaked, forgetting that her mistress was with her._

"_Uh-Well… Um…" Josephine stuttered for a moment. Weiss raised an eyebrow while her eyes shone amusement. Josephine sighed after a minute and clenched her fists, this was her chance!_

"_Well…" She bit her lip, turning to Weiss, "For the longest time, since a month after you arrived, I've had a crush on you…" She trailed off, bowing her head and her body shaking._

_Weiss decided to take over, bringing her arm up, "Joe-" Josephine smacked her hand away, bringing her face up, showing the tears in her eyes._

"_I love you Weiss!" Josephine cried out. Weiss let her hand fall to her side as she stared at Josephine in shock; she knew that Josephine had a crush on her but she didn't know she loved her!_

"_Josephine…" Weiss murmured. Seeing her servant like and her first friend like this was hurting her, and it hurt her even more since Weiss didn't reciprocate the maid's feelings._

"_I-I'm sorry." Weiss said, catching the stunned Josephine's attention, "But I can't accept your love." Before Josephine uttered a word Weiss continued;_

"_I am flattered; truly, to be loved by such a beautiful young woman, but I don't love you back. I'm sorry." Weiss said, wrapping her arms around the shattered brunette._

_After a minute Weiss released her as the ding of the elevator confirmed their arrival._

_Josephine bowed, "I thank you of your truthfulness Lady Schnee, I really do." Josephine said gratefully. Her face became bright red when Weiss picked her head up and plant a kiss to her forehead._

_When Weiss pulled away Josephine saw a rare bright smile along her mistress's face, causing her heart fluttering._

"_Even though we may not be together, know that I will always be there for you. And call me Weiss." Weiss whispered before opening the door, walking towards Ruby's room. Josephine stayed silent before pressing the down key on the elevator. The last thing Josephine saw was Weiss' back as she moved to find the door._

_- FLASHBACK END! AGAIN! -_

Weiss gave a small sigh as she shook her head, glancing out at the crowd.

She cleared her throat:

"**Mirror… Tell me something…"**

**Kira: Bam! End of this chapter. And don't worry about what I said earlier about me not posting for a long time. I'll post within this week. And yeah, next chapter is, well, you already know. Tell me what you think about this chapter, anything wrong, right, what? Now, I'll go chat with my Flashback chooser now. Also, this is the first chapter to be posted as an actual RWBY fanfiction! I'm excited! R&R!**

**P.S: What do **_**you**_** think that fail flashback was? And no, it was **_**not**_** that second flashback in this chapter.**


End file.
